Why Me?
by myasiansuperpowers
Summary: AU  My take on Darcy's rape.  Rated T for somewhat mature themes.


**This is a really weird, creepy story. I can't believe I wrote it. It's about Darcy and her rape. It's a bit AU, Darcy doesn't get ****Chlamydia and the rapist doesn't use roofies. Read and review. Constructive criticism is really appreciated, especially for this piece because it's so different from what I usually write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

She was gripping the side of the toilet so hard her knuckles turned white. She waited a good sixty seconds until she threw up. She looked into the mirror at her red, watering eyes. She sat down on the toilet and buried her face in her hands.

How could this have happened to her? She wasn't like Liberty, Manny, or Mia who would have sex with guys so that they'd like her. She actually had morals and self-respect.

And yet she was no better than either of them. Here she was, one month pregnant. She didn't even know who the father was. Her hand fell to her stomach. Of course, she wasn't starting to show just yet, but it was almost as if she could feel the living organism grow insde of her.

What would the people at school think? And everyone from the Friendship Club who had pledged abstinence alongside her, she could forget about ever speaking to them again. Worst of all, what would her parents say? Her father would be so dissapointed in her. Her mother would cry. Was this the kind of daughter she had raised?

It didn't matter that she was raped. No one would believe her anyways. It was her bad judgement for sneaking out of the house and drinking.

Could she get an abortion without telling anyone? No one would have to know. But she couldn't do that. Not only was it completely looked upon as murder in her religion, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

There's a knock on the door. "Darcy, hurry up, you've been in there forever," her younger sister, Claire complained.

Darcy practically ran out of the bathroom, not making any eye contact with her sister. She went into her room and started to get dressed. She didn't even notice what clothes she picked out. She chews on a breath mint, so not to make her morning sickness so obvious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was back from school, without a clue as to what was going on in any of her classes. All that she could think about was the living embryo that was growing inside of her. She kept remembering what had happened that night. All of the alcohol she had drank had started to take action, and her senses had dulled. She could barely remember what happened the next day. But then suddenly it came back to her. The strange man pushing her onto the bed, her screaming in protest, him ripping off her clothes. The images kept playing in her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, Dad, um, there's this thing," Darcy started nervously, not sure how to word it correctly.

"That Stone boy, he didn't do anything to you did he? Darcy didn't we tell you he was bad news?" her father accused.

"No, it's not Peter...it's me,"

"Darcy, what's the problem?" her mother kindly asked.

"Mom, while you guys were at the Church retreat, I snuck out to go snowboarding with a bunch of friends. But then..." She took a deep breath. "But then I got drunk, and I had no idea what was going on, and I just went into what I thought was an empty room. But then this guy was in there, too. And he..."

"You were raped? Darcy, how could you let this happen?" Her mother broke down.

"And...now...I'm pregnant" That was enough for her mother, she ran out of the family room, in tears.

_Slap._ "You disgust me," her father spat.

Darcy started crying. "Dad, it wasn't my fault, I was raped! I don't even remember anything."

"Wasn't your fault?" _Slap. _"You snuck out of the house, drank alcohol, lied to us..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But please, try to understand."

"Darcy, what has gotten into you lately? Taking pictures and giving them out online. Dating that criminal. And now this. How can you even call yourself a Christian. Why even waste your time pretending to believe in God?" her father was on a roll, now. He pushed her to the ground.

"Dad! Please!" But her cries only angered him further. He kicked right in thr gut. She screamed in pain.

"Dad! I couldn't help it, it wasn't my fault, please!" She begged. Another kick in the stomach.

"John, what's going on? Get away from her, control yourself!" Mrs. Edwards ran towards her daughter and held her tightly.

"Susan, our daughter has become a dirty whore! First those pictures, and now she's pregnant!"

"John, she was raped!"

"I'm supposed to believe that? She sneaks out of the house with that _criminal_, I bet. And she gets raped? Does that make any sense to you?"

"Dad, please believe me. I would never do anything like that," she pleaded.

"You dissapoint me Darcy," her father replied and walked off.

"It's okay, honey, I believe you. We'll get you help. I promise to give everything I have to help you with this baby." her mother comforted. Darcy nodded, feeling the tiniest bit of hope from her mother's words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

But it was too late. There would be no more morning sickness or mood swings for Darcy. A few weeks later, she had her period. The baby was dead. And John Edwards was the murderer.

**Um...disturbing much? Yeah, weird. Well, I hope you liked it. I'd really like feedback on this slightly creepy piece. On a lighter note, I know I have a link on my profile for that person on YouTube who's putting up every Degrassi episode. But I found another person who actually has every single Degrassi episode. Link **


End file.
